


A Different Kind of Magic

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragon Riders, Gen, Lloyd is a Dragon Rider, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, not finished!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Lloyd finds an egg abandoned in the forest. What hatches from it could change the worlds forever.





	A Different Kind of Magic

Lloyd sighed as he trudges through the forest. He’d had to take the long way again because the wolf packs were fighting for territory. Honestly, why did there have to be two packs in the forest? It wasn’t big enough and they’d both be better off as one pack.

He climbed over a rocky outcrop and slid down the other side. His eyes caught something on the way down and he slowed to a stop. He clambered awkwardly towards it and tilted his head. It was a small indent in the side of the cliff with some kind of large red... was it an egg? It looked like one. In shape at least, it’s texture was nothing like the eggs he’d seen.

He pulled off a glove and felt the nest, if that is what it was.

Cold and the egg was covered in a fine layer of desert sand, so it had been left there a while.

He put it in his bag and hurried home. He went straight to the forge and grabbed a wicker basket, lining it with some fabric cut offs and placing the egg in it, sitting it near to the forge. He quickly lit the forge, bringing it up to a good heat in no time before turning back to the egg. “What are you? I get the feeling you’re still alive in there... well, whatever you are, I’m gonna take care of you. What with you being abandoned like that... I was abandoned too. My mom died and my dad... I’ve got no idea where he is, or if he’s alive even... there wasn’t a body... so I like to think he’s alive, he just... doesn’t know I am too... I got adopted by a dwarf, his name is Dirk. He’s my dad now.”

Lloyd looked around the empty house. “He’s mining for ore at the moment so he won’t be back for a few weeks. Hopefully you’ll have hatched by then so you can meet him.” He turned back to the egg. “You won’t be alone anymore. I’m here with you. I’ll take care of you.”

He reached out and caressed the egg, reassured by how warm it was. “The forge will stay lit for a few hours but... I might as well get some work done while it’s lit.” He pushed himself up and dusted his hands off. Setting out the tools required and getting some of the remaining ore he began forging some nails and other small things. He didn’t have enough to make something like a sword (which he really wanted to do) and the ore he did have enough of wasn’t strong enough. It was mostly used for decorative things or cutlery.

It was several hours later that he finally finished his quota and pulled out his school stuff. “I hate school sometimes...” he yawned, “With all the work I have to do as an apprentice blacksmith I just don’t have the time for school work too...” he yawned. “But if I drop out of school I won’t be allowed into the village...”

He pushed the homework away, not being able to focus on it anymore. He checked on the egg quickly before adding more coal to the fire. “Now, you stay nice and warm here. I’ll be back before the fire gets cold.” He gently rubbed the egg and headed upstairs to bed. He woke up in a cold sweat a few hours later and rushed downstairs. The forge was still lit, though the glow was a lot dimmer now. He dropped to his knees and checked the egg over. It was still warm and he sighed in relief. “I’m not gonna get any sleep if I leave you down here...” he closed the forge door, suffocating the flames, before picking up the egg.

He settled back in bed curled up around the egg, its shell pleasantly warm and sending him off to sleep in no time.

Lloyd woke the next morning, blinking the sleep from his eyes. It took him several moments to find what had woken him up.


End file.
